the haunting of renesmee cullen
by twi4ever1
Summary: if u were hauted wat would you do? would fight it or leave it alone? well that the choise renesmee cullen must make even no on will listen to her expect for here boyfrined follow on her thow this hauting as she make choise no one shoud have to make


**Ok so this story is kind of like love can be complicated but not really the same ad I really don't know if I will finish it but I will finish my other vampire family if you haven't read it yet please check it out ad tell my what you think of it ad tell me what you think of this story and what you would want to see happen in it**

_**RPOV**_

I was home alone my family out a hunting trip. My name is reesmee Cullen, I am 17 years old. My life right now is perfect I have a amazing family and a loving boyfriend Jacob. I hated being home alone the house always creep my out. For one it huge and old and you could sometimes hear voices, voice that if a normal human try to hear they couldn't. oh and I didn't I mention my half vampire. I sometimes I think I could see people when no one was there and when you feel someone eyes on you when there no one there. I started seeing thing about when I was 3 years old. My dad told me that there was noting there and I had a wild imagine.

A few years later when I was around 7 I decided to search ghost I went though a lot of sites for book and story then I came across a sites about what to do if you are haunted or to know if you have an uninvited visitor in your home. So I clicked it and read thought the sites then I found the quiz at the bottom. It said to ask your self the fallowing question and answer yes or no to them if you got attest 3 yes then you probably have an unwanted visitor. So then I red the question carefully and answer yes no.

**You hear heavy footsteps in the upstairs hallway w****hen you know no one is up there? Doors slam unaccountably? Commonly used items disappear and reappear without cause. The kitchen light turns on by itself? There's the unmistakable scent of a strange perfume in the air?**

Yes, I always hear footstep and because I live with vampire who don't need to make noise when they walk all the time but strangely no one else hears them.

Yes, door slam just out of no where even when no one is standing there to slam them and no window are open so the wind can't be the one that slamming them. Then it always when you least think it will happen.

Yes, most of my clothes go missing most of the time right after I wear them and most of my make-up also.

No, that hasn't happen yet thank god if that happen I think I would be scared to death.

No, I never smell anything.

Then after I notice that I happen three yes and then I notice that they should what you would see, hear, feel and smell.

**THE SIGNS OF A HAUNTING**

The first step is to determine, as best you can, whether or not you truly have a legitimate case of a haunting. Not all hauntings are alike, and they may exhibit a variety of phenomena. Some hauntings feature a single phenomenon - such as a particular door slamming shut that occurs repeatedly - while others consist of many different phenomena, ranging from odd noises to full-blown apparitions.

Here's a partial list of phenomena that might indicate that your house is haunted:

**Unexplained noises** - footsteps; knocks, banging, rapping; scratching sounds; sounds of something being dropped. Sometimes these noises can be subtle and other times they can be quite loud.

**Doors, cabinets and cupboards opening and closing** - most often, these phenomena are not seen directly. The experiencer either hears the distinct sounds of the doors opening and closing (homeowners get to know quite well the distinctive sounds their houses make) or the experiencer will return to a room to find a door open or closed when they are certain that it was left in the opposite position. Sometimes furniture, like kitchen chairs, are perceived to have been moved. Very rarely will the experiencer actually witness the phenomenon taking place.

**Lights turning off and on** - likewise, these events are seldom seen actually occurring, but the lights are switched on or off when the experiencer knows they were not left that way. This can also happen with TVs, radios and other electrically powered items.

**Items disappearing and reappearing** - this phenomenon, which we have dubbed "the DOPler Effect" (DOP = Disappearing Object Phenomenon), has been examined in the article "The DOPler Effect." Others have called this "the borrowers" phenomenon, and it's the familiar experience of not being able to find a regularly used item - say, your set of car keys - which you believe you placed in a spot you routinely place them. But they're gone and you look high and low for them with no success. Some time later, the keys are found - in exactly the place you normally put them. It's as if the object was borrowed by someone or something for a short time, then returned. Sometimes they are not returned for days or even weeks, but when they are, it's in an obvious place that could not have been missed by even a casual search.

**Unexplained shadows** - the sighting of fleeting shapes and shadows, usually seen out of the corner of the eye. This phenomenon has also been discussed in some detail in "Shadow People." Many times, the shadows have vaguely human forms, while other times they are less distinguishable or smaller.

**Strange animal behavior** - a dog, cat or other pet behaves strangely. Dogs may bark at something unseen, cower without apparent reason or refuse to enter a room they normally do. Cats may seem to be "watching" something cross a room. Animals have sharper senses than humans, and many researchers think their psychic abilities might be more finely tuned also. (See "Animals and Ghosts" )

**Feelings of being watched** - this is not an uncommon feeling and can be attributed to many things, but it could have a paranormal source if the feeling consistently occurs in a particular part of the house at a particular time.

Those are some of the most common experiences of those who think their houses are haunted. Yet even stranger things can happen...

After reading that I wounded if I should tell my parent or anyone what I saw. Them I remember what my dad told "_it nothing" _ and for awhile I never told anyone then I notice it start getting worse…..

**Ok so here is the first chapter and tell love it hate what do you think should I keep writing or not it up to you and the question are from driftnet story and check out my other story so ya review**

**Marissa 3 **


End file.
